The Meeting of Jack Frost and Queen Elsa
by VBear94
Summary: After Queen Elsa has fled her kingdom after being discovered of her powers, and setting off an eternal winter everywhere, she isolates herself from everyone, and decides to let it go and be free. Unbeknownst to her, a young boy watches her from the distance in awe, wondering who this girl is. (A Jelsa One-Shot story.)


**Elsa's POV***

As I walk up the snowy mountain, I look around me, and all I see is snow. Snow all over the mountains, the trees far behind me, and all over Arendelle… just everywhere.

Why couldn't I have had better control over my powers? I think to myself.

If I had just been better at concealing them, none of this would've happened. And no one would be calling me a monster...

I've distanced myself from my kingdom, my people, and my own sister, Anna.

I even think about what everyone must be saying about me but I need to stop thinking about that! It doesn't matter anymore! They all know now and I've isolated myself on this snowy mountain and it looks like I'm the Queen.

But then I remember what the trolls said all those years ago; there is true beauty in my powers! I then start singing to myself: "Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! "

I start making magical snowflakes fall all around me and I even make Olaf, the snowman me and Anna made when we were little. I then reach the edge of the mountain I'm on and with my powers, I make an icy staircase that I run up on it to the mountain above, still singing.

 _ **I've never felt so free in all my life!**_

I finally arrive at the top of the mountain, and I start building my own ice palace. After putting on the finishing touches to it, I let my hair down from the braid I had done for my coronation, to a beautiful side braid, then my dress starts to magically turn into another one.

I love this dress!

I walk onto my balcony where the sunlight streams in.

"Let the storm rage on!

The cold never bothered me anyway! "

I finally walk back inside my palace and shut the patio doors behind me.

* * *

 **Jack's POV***

"I've tried everything Manny, but yet, no one can still see me." I tell Manny the moon as I stand below him, but he doesn't answer. He's never talked back to me before. The only time he did was when he rose me from beneath the iced pond water where, I'm guessing, I drowned in.

"Jack Frost." He said. That was the only thing he ever said.

I look at him from the ground for a few minutes, waiting for his reply, but I never get it. I walk away towards the woods.

After walking for a little while, it had come to my attention that it was snowing. Snowing in the middle of June.

"This is weird." I think to myself. It should be warm right now instead of freezing cold.

Well, the cold never bothered me anyway.

I keep walking and all of a sudden, I hear crying and sticks breaking, like someone running over them. I stop in my tracks and listen. It's getting closer and closer as the seconds pass and I look in front of me and it's a girl. She had finally stopped running and was out of breath. She was only ten feet in front of me but I couldn't really make her face out. She had a really nice dress on and she was wearing a crown on her head.

She must be a queen or a princess.

After a few minutes, she wipes her face, looks behind her, and starts walking up the snowy mountain. Without reason, I start walking slowly and quietly behind her, keeping my distance.

"I don't want her to get freaked out if she sees me walking behind her." But then I remember, "Oh yeah! No one can see me!" I still keep my distance though.

As she starts getting near the top of the mountain, she starts talking to herself, then she starts to sing.

Wow! She really does have a beautiful voice! I then see her making snowflakes and swirls all around her magically!

"She's just like me!" My eyes widen and I find myself smiling, watching her.

I start to pick up the pace until I'm almost fifteen feet behind her. She runs towards the edge of the mountain and I do too.

 _"Is she going to throw herself off the mountain?!"_ I start to fear the worst and I run after her till I'm right behind her.

She then creates a frozen staircase and I stop in my tracks, my jaw dropped. I see her running up the stairs, just like a small child would, singing "Let it go! Let it go!"

I find myself singing along with her as she reaches the top of the stairs onto the next mountain. I run up the stairs also and stop at the top as she starts creating an ice palace.

"This is amazing!" I cry out loud.

It truly is amazing! I can hear her singing from inside. I didn't follow her inside because I didn't want to intrude in her works.

After about a minute, I see her walking on top of her patio, finishing her song.

Oh goodness! If only you could see her! Her long, platinum blonde hair was down in a side braid and she was wearing dress that looked amazing on her.

"She's so beautiful!" I say out loud again.

After she's finished with her song, she walks back into her palace, the patio doors closing behind her. I stand there for quite a while outside as it keeps snowing, still amazed at this girl. Then, thoughts start racing through my mind.

 _What's her name?_

 _Should I go to her palace and introduce myself?_

 _What?! No! She can't see me... can she?_

I decide to take my chances and I walk towards her castle doors. I stand right in front of them, trying to decide whether to knock or not. I contemplate that decision for quite a while then I decide not to and begin walking back down the stairs.

What am I thinking? If I knock and she can't see me, she's going to think someone is just playing around with her and probably never open those doors again.

But I stop and look back at her castle.

But maybe, just maybe.

I start walking back up the stairs and instead of knocking on the castle doors, I fly up towards her patio.

"WHOA!" I yell as a sudden gust of wind hits me and nearly throws me back down the mountain.

I regain my balance and finally land on her patio. After I gather my bearings, I look around me at the wondrous view from the patio.

"Wow! I can pretty much see the North Pole from here!" I say to myself. No seriously! I can!

After a few minutes of gazing around I walk towards the patio doors and raise my hand, and before I can stop myself, I knock on them.  
Seconds pass, and they don't open.  
"Hello?" I call out.

A few minutes pass by and they still don't open.

 _Oh, who am I kidding? No one will ever hear me, less see me._

I start to walk away and as I reach the front of the patio and ready myself to fly off, when all of a sudden, I hear a loud noise! I gasp and jump back towards the noise, my staff ready in my hands. I then realize the noise was actually the doors opening! As they open fully, the girl steps out.

* * *

 **Elsa's POV***

I heard what sounded like a knock on my patio doors and I just stood there.

"Did someone just knock on the doors leading to the patio?" I ask myself.

I ready myself in case somehow the Duke of Weaseltown, or wherever the heck he's from, and his men found me and found a way to get to my patio and try to attack me, but nothing happens.

Seconds pass and nothing happens. I then hear what sounds like a faint "Hello?"

I stand there just staring at the doors, weirded out. A few minutes pass and I don't hear anything.

"It's probably just my nerves." I tell myself. "I'm just hearing things that's all."

I begin to walk away when I feel a sudden tug back towards the doors inside me.

 _Maybe I'll just check to make sure nothing is there._

With a small wave of my hand, the doors open.

I walk outside on the patio and I see a young boy with hair as white as snow standing in front of me with some sort of staff in his hands, pointing it directly at me. I give him a stern look.

"Sir, what are you doing standing on my patio?" I ask him.

He just stands there, his blue eyes wide, and his mouth moving but no words seem to come out.

"And may I also ask, how did you even get on my patio?!"

Seconds turn into minutes. All we do is stand there looking at each other. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he asks "Y-you can see me?"

I look at him like he's dumb or something.

"Of course I can see you. If I didn't, why would I be standing here outside talking to you?" I say to him

"Oh my gosh!" He shouts out. "You can see me!" He smiles from ear to ear, and laughs happily. I have to admit, I do like his smile.

He then suddenly flies up into the air and starts doing aerials and twists and as he does, he waves his staff around, creating small figurines from the snow, like a hopping rabbit and a swimming dolphin.

I just look at him above, my eyes widening.

 _H- he's just like me! Except, he has great control over his powers than me._

He finally lands back down on the patio in front of me, grinning from ear to ear. I feel myself wanting to smile back at him but I don't. I need to find out who he is first.

* * *

 **Jack's POV***

 _She can see me! She can actually see me!_

The feeling of finally being seen overcomes me with so much excitement and happiness that I fly into the air, doing some twists and flips while making snow bunnies and dolphins. I finally fly back down on the patio and continue smiling at her. I can tell she wants to smile but she doesn't.

"You have powers over ice and snow too?" She asks me.

"Yeah!" I say to her, still smiling.

"Were you born with them or-" she stops and shakes her head. She looks back at me with that stern look of hers again.

"Listen, I don't know who you are but you need to tell me why you are here."

"I followed you." I tell her, with an embarrassed look on my face.

"You followed me?! From where? Arendelle?!" She questions me as she backs away from me. As she does, her castle starts turning a little bit red. She must be scared of me. I walk closer to till I'm directly in front of her.

"No. I'm not from Arrendelle. I don't even know where that is." I say to her, and when I do, she relaxes a little.

"I heard you crying when you were in the woods earlier and I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I didn't want anything to happen to you."

She looks up at me with her big beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh. Thank you." She says.

We look at each other for a little while before she finally speaks again.

"How did you do that?" She asks me.

"What? This?" I put my hand out in front of me and a snowflake about the size of a small apple appears and flies around her.

She turns herself around, watching as the snowflake until it lands in her hair. She looks up at her hair where the snowflake landed, giggles, then looks back at me.

"I wish I could control my powers as good as you. I can't control mine that well. In my kingdom, no one knew I even had them till last night." She says to me. "And now that they know, they call me a monster.. My powers are a curse." She looks down at the floor. I can tell she's upset.

"I don't think you're a monster." I say. She looks up at me like she doesn't believe me. "And I don't think your powers are a curse at all. I think they're a beautiful gift. And how do you not have great control of your powers? You created this amazing castle with a really great view!"

"Really? You think so?" She looks down at her hands then looks back up at me, smiling.

"And, I can teach you how to better control your powers, if you'd like?"

She turns to me, her eyes wide.  
"You think you can?" She asks.

"Of course." I tell her as I smile at her. She smiles back at me.

"Thank you! Oh and I'm so sorry I was rude to you earlier. Let me introduce myself. My name is Elsa. Queen Elsa. And what would your name be?"

"My name is Jack Frost." I tell her as I bow down before her. She giggles.

"Nice to meet you Jack Frost. Would you like to come inside?"

I nod and when I do, she gently waves her hands and the doors open back up again. We both walk in together and I can't help but look at her as we do. I feel a weird feeling in my stomach and my heart begins to beat fast. I know I've just met her but, I think I'm falling in love with Elsa, and I also hope in my heart that she is too.

* * *

 **Elsa's POV***

Jack and I both walk together back inside my castle. I can feel him looking at me and I blush. As I do, my heart begins to beat fast and I feel a fluttery feeling in my stomach, like butterflies. When he looks away, I turn and look at him.

 _Could I be falling in love with Jack Frost? How? And on the first day we've met each other?_

As the doors begin to close behind us, I wonder about it. I am really not sure but, a part of my heart hopes he does too.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is a short story that I came up with months ago and published it on my Wattpad, and I've decided to go ahead and publish it on here so all of you can enjoy this little one-shot story. Thanks everyone!**


End file.
